


I Missed You

by riottkick



Series: 300 (smutty) scenarios [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom OFC, Charlotte might be cocky but she's caring, Ex Sex, F/F, Fuckbuddies, Light Angst, My writing is rusty so my apologies, Oops, Oral Sex, Oral Sex on a Strapon, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Charlotte, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Charlotte and Alissa hadn't seen each other in awhile, but that flame is still there.Although deep down, Alissa wanted more.





	I Missed You

“I missed you, Char,” Alissa admitted, getting into her ex girlfriend's car. 

“I know, or you wouldn't be in here. Now would you?” Charlotte smirked, placing a hand on her thigh. Tensing at her touch, Alissa hoped she didn't notice. _But she did. She always did._

“Char, please. We're gonna get caught,” she whispered. Knowing that they wouldn't due to the windows being tinted and they were in a parking garage.

“You and I both know that's not true. Now be a good girl and pull down your shorts.” the smile was off her face, and Alissa missed this. 

Doing as she was told, Alissa pulled them down to reveal she wasn't wearing panties. Moving her hand to the center of her legs, she smiled, “Naughty girl.” 

“Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it for you,” she said, voice low and filled with lust. Alissa tried to find the words to say, but as she felt Charlotte's hand ghost over her clit she became speechless. “Mm, I know _exactly_ what you want. Spread your legs a little more wider for me.”

“Fuck!” Alissa gasped as she felt the pain from Charlotte slapping her wet cunt. 

“Mm, that got you to talk, babe,” she paused to rub her clit. “You're already _so_ wet for me, huh? Did you miss me that bad?” 

“Sh-Shut up and fuck me, Char.” Alissa moaned as Charlotte's thumb moved faster against her.

“Mm, I don't like that tone, ‘Lissa. Now you'll have to wait until we get to my house,” she paused to dip her finger into Alissa’s entrance. Moving it slowly, Charlotte stopped completely when her ex girlfriend began to whine. Bringing fingers to her her mouth, she cleaned them off with her tongue. Managing to keep eye contact the entire time. “You taste good, but, we have a half an hour car ride. Keep your shorts off and your legs spread for me.”

The ride felt slow and Charlotte wasn't helping Alissa either. Every red light, she would brush her fingers against her clit; only moving them to go back to driving.

“Charlotte, please I'm sorry for my tone. But _please_ , I can't take your teasing!” she pleaded, stopping Charlotte's hand from touching her pussy.

Slapping Alissa’s thigh hard, she hummed, “Alright, I can manage fifteen minutes without teasing you. But once we get into my house, you'll see.” 

♡♡♡♡

“We're here, ‘Lissa,” Charlotte said, before pulling into the long driveway surrounded by trees.

“Don't call me that, you don't get to any more.” Alissa snapped. Reaching to open her car door, but Charlotte locked it. 

“I created that nickname for you, remember? I know you didn't come here because you wanted to explore the state and you needed a place to stay,” Charlotte paused to look at her ex girlfriend. “So before we go in there and y’know, _fuck_ , I need you to be a hundred percent honest.”

Alissa looked out the window and away from Charlotte. “I told you I missed you when I got in your car.” she said, wiping her face.

“You were serious?” she asked, although she knew that the answer was obvious. Charlotte wanted to hear her say it.

“Yeah, I was. Still am to be honest,” Alissa gave the blonde a lazy smile.

“I actually miss you too, Alissa. Despite me messing with you. And I'm sorry that I was an ass to you,” Charlotte said, taking Alissa’s hand in hers. “But, we're nothing more than fuck buddies, you know this.”

Alissa tried to hide her frown, and thankfully she succeeded. “I know.”

Charlotte helped her pull her shorts back up before they got out of the car. “Your driveway is too long, geez!” 

“It's not _that_ long, ‘Lissa. It only seems long because all this stuff is in the front.” Charlotte smiled, wrapping her arm around the brunette.

Once getting in the house, Charlotte shut the door. Pushing Alissa against the counter -- she made sure she cleaned off the table prior -- she bit down on her neck. 

_”Fuck, Char,”_ gasped Alissa, wrapping her hands in the taller woman's hair.

“I'm contemplating on whether I should fuck you here on this counter,” Charlotte hummed, pulling down her shorts “Or take you to my bedroom and fuck you on the bed.”

Charlotte's words had caused heat to form in Alissa’s stomach and between her legs, and she needed her now. “Bed, please!” Alissa said, stepping out of her shorts. Going towards the stairs without bothering to ask where her bedroom was, because she knew Charlotte would keep teasing her. 

Her bedroom was beautiful, with an amazing view of the backyard. “Whatcha lookin’ at, ‘Lissa?” Charlotte asked, smacking her ass when she said her name.

“I-uh, the view?” Alissa held back a moan.

“Maybe I should _fuck_ you in front of the window so you can look at the view more? Hm?” Charlotte whispered into her ear, wrapping her arm around her waist. 

“Tell me, do you want me to fuck you right here?” this time, she slapped Alissa’s thighs a few times as she asked again. 

“I-I don't care--” she gasped, cutting herself off when Charlotte's hand cupped her pussy. 

“You're so _fucking_ wet for me. I want you to sit on the window bench,” 

Alissa turned around, and did what Charlotte wanted. On her knees in front of her ex, she gently rubbed the brunette’s thighs. Leaning in to bite each one, she smirked, “Tell me what you want, baby girl,” biting Alissa’s inner thigh. “Or don't.”

Running her tongue against her wet folds, Charlotte hummed at the way she tasted. “You're beautiful and when you look at me like that it drives me wild, ‘Lissa,”

“Char, _please_. I need you-your fingers!” she moaned, gripping Charlotte's hair as she sucked on her clit. 

Instead of giving her what she wanted, Charlotte stood up and pulled her sweatpants down. Smirking at the way Alissa’s eyes widened, Charlotte asked, “You like it?” continuing when her ex girlfriend nodded. “You should suck it for me then, ‘Lissa.” 

“I-yes, Charlotte.” she looked up at her, grabbing on to the strap to get a feel. It felt good in Alissa’s hands, but she wanted more.

Looking up to see Charlotte's eyes glued to her, she smirked before wrapping her lips around the head. “You look so fucking pretty with my cock in your mouth, ‘Lissa,” she praised, slowly starting to move her hips. “God, I bet you can take it all, can't you?” 

Moving her hips faster, Alissa began to take more inches into her mouth. She trusted Charlotte to pull away when she had enough, so she allowed herself to give up control. Closing her eyes as her ex girlfriend fuckes her throat at a fast pace. Eyes watering, Alissa tapped on Charlotte’s thigh twice. Instantly, the blonde pulled the strap out, and got down on her knees.

“You okay baby? Was I hurting you?” Charlotte asked, wiping Alissa’s tears away with her thumbs.

“No, I just need to breathe, but thank you for asking.” Alissa blushed, realizing that maybe she did care after all.

“You're welcome, but now I want you on your back. Spread your legs for me.”

On the edge of the bed, Alissa moved so her legs were open comfortably. 

“Please, Char. Don't just st-stand there. Fuck _me_.” she whined, giving Charlotte her signature pouting lip.

“That's all you had to do, baby. All you had to do was tell me you wanted me to fuck you,” Charlotte smirked, moving between Alissa’s legs. Sliding the tip of her strap against her wet folds, she asked, “You remember your safewords baby?”

“P-pineapples. Pl- _fuck_ ,” she gasped, cutting herself off when Charlotte slid into her. The sound she made Charlotte want more. “Y-you can move now.”

Alissa moved her hand slowly down her to touch her clit, but Charlotte stopped her. Tsking, she began to move slowly. “If you want me to touch you while I fuck you, all you have to do is say the magic words,” she said, slapping Alissa’s thighs. “Or don't.”

“Please I just n-need you to fuck me!” she pleaded, and Charlotte knew she couldn't resist her any longer.

Pulling out only to slide back in roughly, Charlotte smirked when her ex let out a gasp. She knew she needed to stop teasing her, but she loved seeing Alissa like this. 

“Mm, don't worry, I'm gonna,” she paused to thrust harder than what she was doing. “Fuck you so good.”

Moving her hips in a rhythm, she had enough of teasing her ex. “Choke me, please C-Charlotte,” Alissa moaned.

“Oh? You want it like that ‘Lissa?” Charlotte mocked, wrapping her hand around her throat. Eyes locked on Alissa as she picked up the pace again. “I can tell you're already close, baby. Hold it for a little longer.”

Before Alissa could respond, Charlotte pulled out of her, but was quick to push back in. Repeating the process again, she wanted Alissa to feel desperate. 

“Please let me come, please?” 

Without saying anything, Charlotte rubbed at her clit. The feeling washed over her, and soon she was coming on the strap. 

Pulling out of Alissa, she smiled, “You okay?”

“Yeah, sleepy though. But need to get you off,” she said as Charlotte pulled the strapon off of her.

“It can wait, I want to cuddle with you now.”

“Hey Char? What are we?” Alissa asked, hoping the answer would change.

“We're… just fuck buddies. Who cuddle after. Why?” 

“I wanted to hear you say it.” _She wanted her to say something entirely different._


End file.
